


Of Whipped Cream And Chocolate Syrup

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Whipped Cream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus moaned again when he pulled back and saw Alec covered in whipped cream beneath him, waggling his eyebrows. “You look so yummy, darling. I could just eat you up,” said Magnus and Alec moaned again. Oh, he would enjoy getting devoured by Magnus very much and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw Alec taking some of the whipped cream from his stomach and spread it over his hardened nipple. That made Magnus snap and Alec grinned when he saw Magnus’ reaction...(Malec playing with whipped cream and chocolate in the bedroom hehe.)





	Of Whipped Cream And Chocolate Syrup

Alec was grabbing the bedsheets, swallowing thickly as Magnus hovered on top of him and he suppressed back a moan when Magnus gently ran his fingers over his bare chest, down to his abdomen and his hips buckled, wanting to get more friction. Alec couldn't tear his eyes away from Magnus, who had his usual devious grin on his face and he then gritted his teeth as Magnus snapped with his fingers and summoned many treats over to the bed. Magnus wanted to try something new in the bedroom department and Alec was the first one to agree, his heart hammering against his ribcage when he saw the chocolate syrup and the whipped cream, mewling as Magnus wrapped his finger around his cock and gave him a few gentle tugs.

Magnus was smiling and he saw how excited Alexander was when he saw the goodies he summoned to the bed and he licked across his lower lip. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with licking the whipped cream and chocolate off of the Shadowhunter's yummy body and he gave him a little wink, leaning down to kiss him, while his hand still kept stroking Alec's dripping cock and Alec had to bite down onto something, biting Magnus' lower lip and the warlock hissed out in pain, Alec's eyes wide when they pulled back and saw that his bite a little bit too aggressive and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Did he hurt Magnus?

“Magnus,” panted Alec and cupped Magnus’ face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he stammered, but Magnus quieted him down with a long kiss and Alec melted right against the warlock again, wrapping his arms around him and he pulled him closer. Alec’s hands travelled down Magnus’ back, nails grazing the skin gently and he stopped them on Magnus’ sides. Alec decided to be a bit of a tease as well, so he dropped his hands on Magnus’ ass and gave it a firm squeeze, making the warlock laugh breathlessly and he broke the kiss, Alec’s lips chasing after Magnus’, who was grinning above him and gave his nose a little kiss.

“Little bit of pain never hurt anyone,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “You know I like a little bit of pain, anyway,” said the warlock with a wink and Alec went red into the face. Oh, the Shadowhunter knew that very well… knew just how much Magnus _loved_ being spanked. Just as he was about to get lost into the dirty memories his mind held, he was snapped back to reality when Magnus popped of the lid of the whipped cream and then shook the bottle, Alec’s heart getting dry and Magnus grinned when he saw the look in Alec’s eyes, he wanted it so badly.

“So now you will,” stammered Alec as he didn’t really know what to do. He and Magnus had tried many things in the bedroom department, but this was a new one. Never in his life had Alec used chocolate and whipped cream, but he heard that it felt really good and he swallowed thickly. He felt his cock twitching when he imagined Magnus licking the whipped cream off of him and he squirmed with his legs and he had to grab the base of his cock, Magnus’ deep chuckle making Alec flush even more.

“Mmm, lick you all over, Angel,” said Magnus and winked. “Where should I start?” he then asked, now talking with himself and Alec was grinning above him, then allowed Magnus to turn his head to the side and he gasped when he felt Magnus drizzling some of the whipped cream onto his neck, all over the Deflect rune and he grabbed the bedsheets again. The whipped cream felt cold against his feverish skin and he closed his eyes when he felt Magnus leaning in.

Magnus was in heaven; Alexander looked so delicious like this, darting his tongue out and he licked of a thick strip up his neck, moaning when the sweet taste of whipped cream filled his mouth and his moan made Alec moan as well. “Oh, God,” moaned Alec and his toes curled, his hand going onto Magnus’ hair and he gasped again as Magnus continued licking his neck, giving it a little nibble and a suck here at there, Alec darting his tongue out to lick across his dry lips and he turned his head to the side a little bit, Magnus feeling getting himself even harder against Alec as he pulled back and smiled.

“Felt good?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” stammered Alec and his cock made another twitch when he saw that some of the whipped cream stayed on the corners of Magnus’ lips. Before the warlock could wipe it away, Alec grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth and he moaned when he could still taste the sweetness of the whipped cream on Magnus’ tongue and the warlock allowed Alexander to greedily suck on his lower lip as he drizzled some of the whipped cream all over Alec’s chest, the trail leading much lower and Alec arched his back, thus breaking their kiss, Magnus chuckling when he saw Alexander.

Magnus moaned again when he pulled back and saw Alec covered in whipped cream beneath him, waggling his eyebrows. “You look so yummy, darling. I could just eat you up,” said Magnus and Alec moaned again. Oh, he would enjoy getting devoured by Magnus very much and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw Alec taking some of the whipped cream from his stomach and spread it over his hardened nipple. That made Magnus snap and Alec grinned when he saw Magnus’ reaction, that was exactly what he was going for and he bit his lower lip, which was slightly bruised from all of the kissing before and he moaned.

“Mmm, Magnus,” moaned Alec loudly, which sent Magnus into such a frenzy. “Lick it all up, please devour me,” he said, cringing a little bit as he wasn’t used to talking like that, but it didn’t matter as Magnus was a goner, his glamour dropped, his control over his magic slipping and the Shadowhunter smiled proudly. “Please,” he then added and Magnus growled when he heard his sinful angel _begging._ Oh yes, that was it and he stopped holding back.

“Fuck, Alexander,” growled Magnus and kissed Alec, his lips slowly travelling lower, lapping all of the whipped cream that was over Alec’s bare chest and he then ran his tongue over Alec’s nipple, the hunter arching his back and he smiled. Fuck that felt good, Magnus’ fingers around his cock again as he gave that nipple extra lot of attention as it was something Alexander clearly wanted. Alec buried his fingers into Magnus’ hair again and pushed him slightly lower, his breathing hard and uneven as Magnus licked his way down to his stomach and even lower, grinning as he stopped and Alec gave him a frustrated whine.

“M-Magnus,” stammered Alec and then got onto his elbows to see what Magnus was up to now. The warlock dropped the whipped cream and went for the chocolate syrup indeed; things were going to get even sweeter, Alec groaning and Magnus gave him a little wink. The warlock opened the bottle with chocolate syrup and drizzled it all over Alexander, some of it getting onto the sheets as well and Alec started laughing. “Magnus, you’re making a mess,” commented Alec, but Magnus didn’t really care as his eyes were only focused on how good and yummy the chocolate looked on Alexander’s skin, which was all sticky from before already and he moaned.

“Oh, yes, I want it messy,” said Magnus and winked, gently cupping Alec’s chin and held it as he gave his angel a long kiss, which was full of passion and tongue, Alec getting drunk from the sweetness on Magnus’ tongue and Magnus wanted to pull back, but Alec pulled him closer again for another kiss, moaning again and the warlock chuckled when he saw that Alec was completely dazed once he pulled back and he hummed in delight as his eyes went to the chocolate on Alexander and he dipped his head down.

Magnus flicked his tongue over Alec’s nipple again and the younger one groaned, a sly smirk appearing on Magnus’ lips as he continued to lick Alexander all over, filthy praises and swears falling out of Alec’s mouth shamelessly as he was hoping that Magnus would go even lower and much to his luck, Magnus drizzled some of the syrup even lower, all over his inner thighs and cock, Alec mewling as he looked down as saw Magnus spreading his legs lower, gently licking his thighs, Alec’s cock straining hard and heavy against his stomach and he was melting by the time Magnus finally came to his hard member, greedily sucking onto it and Alec saw stars when Magnus took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks just a little bit. The warlock grinned, because Alec tasted absolutely delicious, the hunter’s skin feeling sticky to the touch as he gently ran his hand over Alec’s chest as he dipped his head lower and Alec threw his head back.

“F-fuck,” stammered Alec and his brain was completely fried by the time Magnus took him all the way back to his throat, Alec shutting his eyes tight and he pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his moans, but couldn’t and Magnus chuckled as he took him out of his mouth with a loud pop and he waggled his eyebrows.

“You taste so sweet, Angel,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec swallowed thickly as he forced a little shy smile and he then swallowed thickly as he wanted so much _more._

“Magnus,” groaned Alec and Magnus leaned up to kiss him softly and both of them moaned, Alec feeling drunk when he tasted the chocolate on Magnus’ tongue and he grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck, while Magnus pressed their together and wrapped both of his hands around them, Alec gasping as he started moving his hands, creating a pleasant friction in between them. Alec’s hips moved onto their own, fucking himself back against Magnus’ fist and feeling Magnus’ hot and heavy cock rub against his made the whole thing even _filthier_ in a good way. Alec wanted it to be filthy and sticky and messy and he let out a loud gasp when Magnus tightened the grip around them.

Magnus had to grit his teeth and he was barely holding himself back from coming; the whole situation was beyond hot. Being pressed up against Alexander’s hot and heavy member, feeling Alec’s sweaty and sticky body against him… tasting the sweetness still on his skin… Magnus was melting and he couldn’t hold back much longer. He wanted to be buried deep inside of his angel as soon as possible and he grabbed Alexander by the back of his neck and gave him a rough, but tender kiss, Alec’s hands against on Magnus’ ass as he was pressing him closer. Alexander couldn’t wait much longer. He wanted Magnus to skip forward the preparations and just fuck him against the mattress hard and rough. If he wouldn’t, he would turn them over and fuck himself on Magnus’ cock and he moaned as Magnus broke the kiss, gasping against his lips and Magnus licked his lips.

Alexander looked completely and utterly wrecked already; such a beautiful sight to behold and Magnus grabbed the back of Alec’s hair, yanking his head a little bit. The little bit of pain that Alexander felt shot arousal right through his cock and he sobbed out of frustration that Magnus still wouldn’t fuck him. He wanted to hear him beg for it and Alec wasn’t going to hold back from that. “Fuck me, Magnus, God,” mewled Alec and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ cock and started jerking him off out of desperation. “Give it to me.”

“Alexander, turn around,” ordered Magnus and climbed off of Alec, who quickly turned around, feeling excitement pooling inside of his stomach and he was looking forward to this. His body was over-stimulated from all of the licking before and he knew that he would probably come as soon as he would feel Magnus pushing himself inside of him. “On your knees,” ordered Magnus and he grinned when he saw his beautiful angel spreading himself open for him. “Open up for me, Alexander,” ordered the warlock and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. “Show me that pretty hole.”

Alexander loved when he would submit to Magnus like that; or sometimes when Magnus submitted to him, it worked both ways, but now it was Magnus’ turn to dominate him and he was literally sobbing with anticipation as he reached behind and spread his cheeks open and he closed his eyes when he heard Magnus gasping as well. “Hurry, please hurry, Magnus, I need your dick inside,” was chanting Alec, feeling as if he’d die if he wouldn’t get what his body was craving so much. He needed it to badly that it hurt and he groaned when Magnus gave him a little slap across his ass, but he didn’t stall too much as Magnus was pretty on the edge as well. The whole whipped cream and chocolate play for the best of him as well.

Magnus snapped with his fingers and worked Alexander open in a matter of seconds with his magic and Alec whimpered when he felt Magnus’ magic inside, feeling wet and he smiled into the pillow; oh, Magnus was too impatient as well. Alec looked around, his fingers gripping the skin as he didn’t let go. Magnus didn’t allow him yet and the warlock quickly lubed himself up. “Hold your hands there, Alexander,” ordered Magnus and Alec nodded. “Wanna see myself sliding inside of you,” said Magnus and groaned, pushing up against Magnus, who chuckled as he pushed two fingers inside of Alexander instead.

“Oh, come on, I want your cock not fingers,” whined Alec and Magnus chuckled and nodded, kissing a few kisses in between Alexander’s shoulder blades and Alec smiled when he felt Magnus pressing up against him, sliding inside in a few slow tries and Alec’s eyes went wide when Magnus suddenly lost control and slid inside with one determined thrust, balls deep inside, Magnus hitting right _there_. It happened all of the sudden, Magnus’ thick cock splitting him open, buried deep inside and Alec was pushed over the edge, Magnus chuckling when he saw that he made Alec come already.

“Oh wow, you really wanted my dick, didn’t you?” asked Magnus, gritting his teeth as Alexander had gotten tighter around him. Alec buried his face into the pillow, but it still wasn’t enough and he started moved his hips on his own as Magnus was only staying still and the warlock’s eyes widened when Alexander started moving on his own and he grinned. “Fuck, Alexander,” he said and grabbed a handful of Alec’s hair.

“Fuck me,” whined Alexander. A needy Alec was so hot and Magnus didn’t stall anymore, grabbing Alec’s hips steadily and he picked up a slow, but determined rhythm, rolling his hips so perfectly. It was slow, but deep, Alec moaning and gasping against the sheets and he was a mess. He loved when Magnus was fast and rough, but he also loved it when he gave it to him nice and slow and _deep_. Oh, he was so deep, hitting up against his prostate with each thrust so perfectly, leaving Alec see stars as he was grabbing onto the sheets. He needed to hold on anything, something, desperately moaning against the pillow and Magnus was smiling as he watched his angel whirling in pleasure beneath him. “Magnus,” stammered Alec and dared to look around. “Please…. Harder, I need more, go faster, fuck me… oh my fucking God, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” chanted Alec as Magnus picked up a faster pace just as he was told to and Alec was gasping for air, his head spinning.

Magnus was holding himself back before, but after Alec started urging him to fuck him faster, something inside of Magnus snapped and he positioned himself and then went to town, fucking Alec nice and hard just like he wanted, the bed creaking with each of Magnus’ thrusts and in the end Alec couldn’t even string any coherent sentences as he was just chanting ‘’yes, yes, yes, yes’’ over and over again, which made Magnus go even faster as he wanted to hear more of those delicious moans from his boyfriend, who was drowning in pleasure as he struggled to keep calm, but couldn’t.

“Mmm, you’re amazing, Alexander,” managed to say Magnus and he then dropped his hand lower and wrapped his fingers  around Alec’s cock again and he could tell that his boyfriend was close yet again and he grinned. Oh, he was proud of himself, he could make Alexander lose it like that. So easily. “S-so beautiful,” he added and leaned closer as he pressed a few more kisses in between Alec’s shoulder blades, making Alec lift himself a little bit and the hunter turned his head around, allowing Magnus to give him a few more kisses, still being able to taste the sweetness of chocolate on his tongue.

Magnus knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer as he felt Alexander getting even tighter around him, so he pounded into Alexander like no tomorrow and then came with a loud yelp of Alexander’s name, Magnus’ name on Alec’s lips as well and Alec was pushed over the edge himself when he felt Magnus coming and gently biting his neck, Magnus moaning loudly as Alec’s neck was still sweet and Alec was gone, seeing white as he came, collapsing against the bed and he needed a while to come back, Magnus next to him, gently caressing his hair when he came back to the land of living and the warlock grinned when he saw how fucked out Alec looked.

“Magnus,” croaked Alec, his throat feeling soar from all of the screaming before and he flushed up to his ears, gently placing a hand on top of his chest and he wrinkled his nose, because he was still sticky from the chocolate syrup. “Mmm, I need a shower,” he said and then pressed his lips together. “That was so… I mean… you… hmm. Awesome,” he blurted and Magnus chuckled.

“Mmm, it was so sweet,” said Magnus, who was still panting a little bit and then gently licked Alec’s neck again. “Mmm, still taste so good,” he said and his eyes lit up.

“Kiss me,” said Alec and Magnus did as he wanted, kissing him softly and Alec moaned. “Mmm, yes, sweet,” he moaned into their kiss and Magnus grinned. “You’re a genius,” muttered Alec into Magnus’ ear and then wrapped his arms around his warlock, who was happily purring next to him as he continued to mutter sweet little nothings into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
